The Morning After The Night Before
by vespertine dreams
Summary: Connor gets a shock when he is introduced to the newest member of the ARC team. Slash- the rating is there for a reason- Connor/Becker. Reviews welcome.


The morning after the night before…

Connor downed the remains of his beer and put his jacket on. This had been a mistake; why oh why had he let Abby convince him that coming out with her and her friends would be a good idea? As pathetic as it sounded, even to his own ears, he would rather be at home watching a movie. Catching her eye across the bar, he let her know that he was leaving. She nodded, her attention caught once again by the young man flirting with her.

"Going so soon?" a smooth voice asked.

Connor glanced up and found himself staring. Dark brown eyes, dark hair, chiselled features and an incredibly sexy smile that sent a shiver down his spine. He nodded.

"Are you sure I couldn't persuade you to let me buy you a drink?"

Despite his earlier intentions to get out of here, he smiled. "Maybe."

The guy's smile widened, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He looked around the club and then met Connor's eyes again. "'You want to get out of here?"

Connor frowned. "Look, I don't even know you-"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that we could talk." He paused, a flicker of doubt crossing his face for the first time. "I only moved here a few days ago so I don't really know the area all that well…"

Connor laughed softly. "OK, now I feel like a total idiot," he muttered. "Come on. There's a pub just down the road. I'm Connor, by the way."

----

Two hours later they were in the middle of their third game of pool in the pub, and Becker was winning. Connor didn't mind, though, as the taller man had taken it upon him to play teacher. It wasn't helping, but that was mainly due to the fact that Connor's thoughts couldn't get past how wonderful Becker's body felt pressed against his and he tried to demonstrate the correct way to line up a shot. Helping even less was the fact that he was getting turned on by the contact and so, it seemed, was Becker.

"At the risk of offending you again," the other man whispered teasingly into Connor's ear, "I think we should take this back to my place."

Connor nodded, knowing that if he stayed here any longer, especially plastered against the hard body behind him, he was likely to do something he would regret. Whilst no one would likely pay much attention to his backing Becker over the pool table and kissing him to within an inch of his life in the nightclub, it would raise a few eyebrows in the quiet pub.

"I wasn't offended," he pointed out as they made the short walk to Becker's flat. "I just didn't want you to think I pick up strange blokes in clubs all the time 'cos I don't."

"So why me?"

"Maybe because of how hot your arse looks in those jeans," Connor teased, reaching around to give the arse in question a squeeze through the man's tight blue jeans. He continued this harassment whilst Becker unlocked the door to his flat, enjoying watching the man squirm.

As soon as the door slammed behind them, however, Becker turned the tables, backing him to the wall. He dipped his head to close his mouth over Connor's in a heated, passionate kiss.

Connor ran his hands over the hard planes of Becker's chest, fingers yanking at the buttons of his shirt until he could touch the warm skin beneath.

"I want you naked, Connor," Becker murmured, "and in my bed."

Oh yeah, at last they were on the same page, Connor thought. In spite of his earlier offence, he'd had no doubts of where he would be spending the night or who with. He knew what the others thought of him, seeing naïve little Connor, always needing looking after, protecting. There was a lot they didn't know, however, even Abby, who he shared with more than anyone. He was fairly certain she knew he was bisexual, even thought he'd never actually confirmed it, but he knew that even she thought of him as the resident nerd who's social life began and ended with the ARC.

Becker, however, had no preconceptions meaning that Connor was free to let go, to do what he wanted without worrying about what anyone else would think. And what he wanted was the gorgeous bloke currently steering him toward the bedroom.

Connor licked his lips as Becker peeled his shirt off, exposing the taut and tanned muscle that rippled as he moved. He tossed his own shirt aside and stripped out of his jeans before diving on the other man again, pulling him back into a fierce kiss.

"Let's get rid of these clothes first," Becker told him, chuckling as he eased back far enough to kick his jeans off.

When he backed them onto the bed, Connor was a little surprised to find himself draped over Becker. As he looked down in those beautiful dark eyes, however, he knew what the man wanted.

"Fuck me, Connor," he begged. "Now, please."

Moving his mouth to the base of Becker's throat, he sucked and nipped at the soft skin there, belatedly realising that it was going to leave a mark. Not sure whether the other man would be OK with that or not, he stopped. He took the tube of lubricant and condom that Becker handed him, having fished it out from somewhere under the bed.

Slicking his finger, he slowly trailed it up Becker's inner thigh, higher, stroking it over his balls and making the man shift impatiently.

"Patience," he said, earning himself a low growl of frustration.

"Bloody tease."

Connor smirked, enjoying the fact that the man was practically coming apart, his gaze a little unfocussed, and it was all because of _him_.

"It's not teasing," he said, at the same time as he pressed his finger into Becker's tight hole, "when I follow through."

Becker moaned softly as Connor pulled back, adding a second digit, stretching him. He leaned up on his elbows to press his lips to Connor's again, the desperate need for more showing in the kiss until the young man took pity on him.

For a moment, Becker mourned the loss of Connor's fingers, but the empty feeling didn't last. He fell back onto the pillows as Connor began easing his cock inside, slowly at first, until he was full. Then Connor was doing as he'd asked, fucking him, and oh God it felt so good, even more so when Connor's hand closed around his cock and began stroking. When the younger man's thrusts began brushing over his prostate, Becker knew that was it. He came hard, seed spilling over Connor's hand and his stomach. Moments later, Connor was joining him.

Connor managed to make it to the bathroom to find a cloth to clean them both up before collapsing into bed next to him. Becker shuffled them both until they were both under the covers and pulled Connor's body up against his.

"Are you going to stay?" he asked.

Connor nodded. "I have work tomorrow morning so I'll have to go early to get my gear from the flat," he said, "But yeah, I can stay."

"Good, because we aren't finished yet," Becker told him.

At half past six the next morning, Connor fastened his boots and said goodbye. He would have just about enough time to get back to Abby's flat, change into something more suitable for the ARC, and get to work, if he hurried. He _would_ have had more time if Becker hadn't woken him at half past four for wake-up sex, and then, when they finally managed to get out of bed and into the shower, shower sex. He might not be able to stay awake at work today but at least he'd be happy.

-------

When he reached the flat, he crept in and was almost to his room when Abby appeared. Arms folded, she tapped her foot irritably.

"Where have you been?"

Connor frowned. "Why?"

"I was worried," she snapped. "You said you were coming home when you left last night but then you never got here. You could at least have called."

"Yes Mum," he muttered, irritated. "I can take care of myself, you know."

She glared. "After all the things we see come through the anomalies every day, it's not exactly late-night drunks I was worried about."

He was torn between guilt and annoyance, but eventually the guilt won out. She was right; they knew the dangers that wandered about this world better than anyone. "I intended to come home but I got distracted," he said. "I didn't mean to worry you, though."

She relented, instead eyeing him curiously, a smile curving her mouth. "So, distracted, huh? Come on, Connor, distracted by whom?"

-------

She was still needling him for gossip when they reached the ARC an hour later. Lester had already started his briefing in the main hub and he cast them each a pissed-off look as they quickly joined the group.

"As I was saying, for those of you who don't feel the need to arrive on time, this is Captain Becker. He's here to keep you lot out of trouble, or at least, try. I can't work miracles."

As he heard the name, Connor froze, thinking that it would be too much of a coincidence. Leaning around Cutter to get a clearer view, he looked to Lester's left.

"Oh bugger!"

Abby and Cutter both turned to him with the same amused expressions they would have given a cute puppy when it did something naughty.

"Becker, this is Abby Maitland and Connor Temple."

Connor looked up to find himself staring once again into those deep brown eyes, and his mind went blank. He just stood there and stared, mouth open. Becker's face remained calmly neutral though, and he nodded.

"Pleased to meet you."

As Lester made a break for the sanctuary of his office, offering a somewhat sarcastic 'good luck, you'll need it' to Becker, Connor fled. He heard Abby's footsteps approach his desk a few moments later.

"What's up with you?"

Connor leaned his face in his hands, elbows propped on his desk. "You know this morning, you wanted to know where I'd been? Well, I kind of met someone at the club…"

She frowned, then her eyes widened as it dawned on her. "You mean…"

"Yep. _He_ was the distraction." He sighed. "I didn't know who he was at the time."

Abby laughed. "Oh just wait until I tell Cutter about this."

"Don't you dare!"

There was a tentative knock on the doorframe since the door was wide open and both of them looked up.

"Can I come in?" Becker asked. "I think we need to talk."

Abby looked between the two of them and smirked before making a swift exit, heading for Cutter's office. He didn't think she would actually say anything, especially not if it also meant outing him at the same time. Once she was gone, Becker came in and leaned against the edge of the desk. For a moment, they just sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry about earlier," Connor said eventually. "It was a bit of a shock; this is probably the last place I would have expected to see you."

Becker nodded. "I assure you that the surprise was mutual, though I can't say I was disappointed. Look, we're going to be working together; is what happened between us going to be a problem?"

Connor shook his head and saw the relief in Becker's smile.

"Good, because I'm looking forward to working closely with you," Becker told him. He glanced back to the door to make sure no-one was watching and brushed a brief kiss across Connor's lips. "_Very_ closely."

_Promises, promises_, Connor thought, unable to keep the grin from his face. This was going to be fun.

End.


End file.
